Autonomous vehicles assume certain vehicle tasks otherwise handled by a traditional vehicle driver. Autonomous vehicles can navigate to a specific destination by controlling the steering, acceleration, braking, etc. relying on sensors or other resources to detect nearby vehicles, pedestrians, and objects in or near the road. The autonomous vehicle is controlled according to the signals output by these sensors.
Conventional (non-autonomous) vehicles may include sensor systems to detect objects (e.g. other vehicles) for use in connection with parking assist systems and the like.